


the start of something magnificent

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: Anonymous prompted: Finnrey + college au of author's choice.Or: Finn and Rey finally figure out their feelings for each other.





	the start of something magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> The Death Star Strategy as discussed by Jyn and Cassian is the Southern Strategy, if anyone wants a visual of sorts.

When Rey entered her dorm room, she found her roommate Jyn and long-time debate partner Cassian on both her and Jyn’s beds discussing just how successful the reversal of the Death Star Strategy (which sounded like a strategy used in politics of some sort) was. They were both political science majors and would often take it to debating the other frequently, wherever they went. They had often been asked to leave class early because of that alone.

It would’ve been nice if they didn't do this at eleven o’clock on a Friday though, Rey grumbles. Her roommate, as driven and determined as she was, succeeded in annoying her at times like this. She walks into the room and sets her books down on the desk.

It's at this time Jyn notices her. "Rey, oh! Me and Cassian were planning on revising for Professor Organa's class, and she's hard on grading, so you wouldn't mind finding another room to stay in tonight, would you? You could always go to Bodhi's room but him and Professor Skywalker are testing flight stimulators right now." Jyn rambles and looks apologetic as Cassian suggests K2SO's room if she didn't mind shitty early 2000 era pop music played nonstop. Rey thanks him for the suggestion and wonders just how (or why) she knows the Rogue One crew.

“That’s alright, I’ll find somewhere else to sleep tonight,” she tells Jyn, and her roommate looks extremely relieved. Jyn tells her that if she needs anything she can call her, who would tell Cassian, who would tell K2SO, who would help her in their absence since she and K2SO had never gotten along particularly well. She thanks Jyn for the offer, really, and finds herself again wondering just how the motley crew of personalities that comprised the Rogue One gang knew each other. 

She leaves and Jyn and Cassian go back to arguing, or the way they put it, debating, discussing various strategies used to win over voters and how tactics like the Death Star Strategy could be reversed. She’d heard from Poe, who had taken the classes with them, that this was what they did most of the time. 

And as always, she invariably goes to find Finn. No exceptions, no what ifs. It’s always Finn.

* * *

 

Finn had been one of the first friends she had made, They had met during orientation and hit it off easily, easier than breathing. Finn had turned into one of her best friends, the one she would trust to be reliable and genuine, honest to her regardless of whatever came up. He’s one of the most noble and honorable people she’s ever met in her life.

She knows, that because of their friendship, Finn would be more than willing to lend her the spare bed in his dorm. Besides, Poe was always more than willingly to let her sleep in it when she asked. So, as she finds herself trekking to their room at eleven something on a cloudy Friday, she finds herself grateful that their bathroom had a functional shower. She had an unofficial stack of clothes in Finn’s closet from comforting hi over the summer over his doomed romance with Rose Tico as well as a spare tooth brush Jyn had given her in the past. There’s also a box of protection from Jyn, who had gotten them from K2SO so that Jyn never would “never have to carry her and Cassian’s children.” _(Among the more humorous gifts K2SO had given Jyn were books on the benefits of staying single and childless, how to ruin friendships with your male friends and the benefits of choosing to find new friends.)_ Jyn passed them on with the implication that they would be used between her and Finn. 

(Most of the things Rey got from Jyn had been re-gifts from K2SO, since K2SO hated Jyn with a flaming passion. Rey liked to use the ‘I would sell you to Satan for a corn chip’ meme to describe it. Jyn had laughed and passed the information onto the Rogue One crew.)

Rey had a small crush on Finn, but it certainly wasn’t as advanced as Jyn had portrayed it to be. 

(Even though she had spent a whole summer helping him get over his failed relationship, or when they would go to the yearly Halloween parties dressed as Batman and Catwoman, among other costumes. Even though they spent nearly all of their time together, when Jyn had asked her about it because Professor Organa had mentioned that there was a betting pool among the teaching staff. 

But really, Finn was mostly a friend. Mostly.)

* * *

 

Finn’s watching a documentary on TV when she knocks on his door. He invites her in, when she explains: “Jyn and Cassian are using my dorm room to study tonight.” Do you mind if I stay in your room tonight?, she asks, in the moment she realizes that the two beds in the room had pushed together to form a single bed instead of the two beds pushed on opposite ends of the room. 

Finn replies _Yes_ without hesitation and there’s a bubbly feeling in her stomach, as if someone had opened a bottle of champagne there. There’s a part in her head that tells her that she’s falling in love and she can’t disagree.

* * *

 

Finn turns the lights out sometime later, after she had taken a quick shower. Finn crawls into the left side of the bed and she can feel their hands in close proximity under the blankets. It’s a comfortable tension between them, not one thick with distrust but understanding and love, comfort. It feels like home, if she were inclined to believe that sort of thing. She can imagine him grabbing her hand without hesitation, as if it were second nature of both of them, to be comfortable with it. 

They awkwardly scuttle around the bed when they move positions and are sitting comfortable when Finn wonders, reflects on them: “I’ve dreamed of this before, after my breakup with Rose. The two of us, sleeping in the same bed, I mean.” There’s a gap in the air that almost feels like cognitive dissonance, the familiar sound of the head and heart clashing over what to do. 

Rey had heard it before, in the immediate aftermath of the breakup. She’d dismissed it at the time, ignored the thump thump thump of her heart beating faster around him, ignoring the occasional blush she’d get around him, calling it Finn missing his girlfriend. She smiles wistfully in the dark. And really, if this was what falling in love felt like, then she never wanted it to end. “I thought you only said it then because you were missing Rose.” It’s a bittersweet smile now, and she continues. “You told me you loved me.” If she’s jealous of Rose for anything, it’s that Rose got to love Finn. 

“The feelings never changed, Rey.” He grabs her hand under the covers and it feels like her heart has fireworks going off in it, beautiful, glorius fireworks that told of something they had waited a long time for. “They’re still here. It just took Rose for me to figure them out.” Finn’s honesty had always been breathtaking, this boy who made her feel like she could do anything and everything, and right now, she wants nothing more then to return them, tenfold, a hundredfold, until she had to stop. 

“I wanted to tell you I loved you back, you know. But I thought it was too soon then, you were still hurting.” It’s always easier to be honest in the dark she’s found, when no one was watching. When no one was judging. She adds, softer. “I didn’t think it needed to be said, I thought you knew already.”

“Rey, I’ve always loved you. From the day we met I loved you. You’re my best friend.” _And more_ hangs in the air, an unspoken testimony to the strength of their relationship. His voice is gentle, earnest. She moves closer to him, leaning her head close to his shoulder. 

“I love you, Finn.” She mumbles, as she leans closer to him. Being with Finn felt like many things, but more than that, the start of something magnificent. The start of something new. The start of forever. 

“I love you too, Rey.” He tells her, voice alight with euphoria. 

As Rey falls asleep, it feels like she’s found someone to come home to, someone that she knows will stay with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my foray into Star Wars fic wasn't too awful! Star Wars isn't one of my usual fandoms, that's Agents of SHIELD, so I apologize in advance if my characterization is bad.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at chochang.


End file.
